Episode 8148 (14th June 2013)
Plot As Karl stands behind Dev, sick at the thought of what he’s about to do, he implores Dev to stop raking over the past as it will only result in more pain. Dev seems finally convinced and agrees to give in, much to Karl's relief. David walks in on Kylie discussing the cottage booking with Gail. He grows suspicious as she shoves the booking form out of sight. Beth and Craig see Karl being sick in the ginnel as he leaves No.7. Craig looks concerned to see him. Deirdre tells Tommy that she thinks Tina is being heartless and Tyrone admits that he thinks it's out of order too. Tommy starts to feel uncomfortable about the residents' feelings. Beth mocks Roy about the cafe ghost until Sylvia throws her and Craig out. Likewise, Steve mocks Eileen for reading a self-help book. Gloria sees that something is troubling Karl. He tearfully tells her that he's having flashbacks to the fire. Tina returns from the hospital and walks into the Rovers where Izzy and Gary are having a drink with Anna. They tell her that they're back together again and a row ensues when Tina lets slip that she's changed the name of the baby to Joe. Roy gets annoyed at being mocked by people. David questions Kylie about the paper and asks her if she's seen Nick today. She denies that she has. Dev tells his children that he's giving up on his attempt to discover the truth about Sunita's death. Tina feels that everyone thinks she's dirt. Rita asks her if she's really doing the right thing. She angrily tells her, Tommy and Dennis to go to hell. Cast Regular cast *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Sylvia Goodwin - Stephanie Cole *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Karl Munro - John Michie *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Gloria Price - Sue Johnston *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Jake Windass - Harley & Layton Phoenix (Uncredited) Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, hallway and yard *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *10a Coronation Street - Living room, kitchen and bathroom *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Special care unit Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: David becomes suspicious of Kylie; Karl's murderous streak returns as he stands on the brink of silencing Dev once and for all; Tina tells Izzy and Gary they can see the baby when he comes out of hospital; and Eileen seeks professional help as she vows to keep her promises to Paul. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,260,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2013 episodes